An SDN (Software Defined Network) is a new network architecture, and its core technology OpenFlow can provide a good platform for a core network and application innovation by separating a control plane from a forwarding plane.
An OpenFlow network is made up of an OpenFlow switch and an external controller. The OpenFlow switch includes a flow table, a secure channel, and an OpenFlow protocol. In the OpenFlow network, the OpenFlow switch maintains only one flow table, and performs forwarding only according to the flow table. Generation, maintenance, and delivery of the flow table are implemented by the external controller.
A cloud computing platform is made up of a series of resources that may be dynamically upgraded and virtualized, and these resources are shared by all cloud computing users. Implementation of the cloud computing platform generally involves three parts: a control node, a computing node, and a network control node. The control node is configured to control operation content of a virtual machine on the whole cloud computing platform; the computing node is configured to operate the virtual machine; and the network control node provides a network service for the cloud computing platform. The virtual machine and a switch for constructing a virtual network are included on the computing node.
In an SDN-based cloud computing platform network, a network control node provides a network service for a cloud computing platform by controlling a flow table on a switch on a computing node. A service control node works as an external controller. Services are deployed on the service control node and processed by controlling the flow table.
In the process of implementing service deployment, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: Because connectivity between nodes in the cloud computing platform network is not considered during service deployment, a service may not be implemented due to poor network connectivity, which further reduces user experience.